Happy In His Arms
by mobear
Summary: Rachel Berry is working on a hot tv show playing Lea Michele with some of hollywood's best. She always knows what she wants, but now, when a certain boy known as Finn Hudson who plays her on-screen romance Cory Monteith, shows himself in a new light, she isn't sure? Finchel Story
1. Chapter 1 The Call

**CHAPTER I**

She opened her eyes to hear the pitter patter of small feet running across hardwood floors, and joyous squeals and laughter. She groggily took in her surroundings, her home, and her neighborhood through the window and of course the handsome man she was currently nuzzled up to. She gently ran her fingers up his forearm, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. Rachel gently turned around in his arms to look at her loving husband.

"How did I end up with you?" She asked herself lovingly.

She closed her eyes and prepared to doze off again before her children came to wake her up.

"I was just asking myself the same question, beautiful." Finn sleepily said as he opened his eyes to face his wife of 3 years.

"Oh hey you, how long have you been awake?" Rachel said as she cuddled up in to his chest.

"Just long enough to be able to hear those loving words come out of your gorgeous mouth." He said as he pulled away from her slightly.

"What are you doing? Don't pull away from me; I want to cuddle with my hubby!" Rachel said to Finn as she put on one of the most adorable pouts he had ever seen.

"Because when I'm that close to you, I can't do this." Finn whispered as he gently silenced her with his lips on hers.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss, slowly escalating into a kiss full of passion, need and wanting. Rachel gently curled her hands into his hair, tangling them in to his luscious locks. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer. They stayed like that until their door swung open like every other morning and small bodies moved around to press into their parents' chests.

"It was good while it lasted, I love you Rachel." Finn whispered quietly for only her ears.

"It always is. I love you more everyday Finn." Rachel whispered back and planted a final peck on his soft lips before the kids snuggled up to them.

Then they all started tickling her, she squirmed around in her bed with her eyes squeezed shut.

"FINN! Stop them please, my sides hurt!" Rachel squealed with laughter as tears slid down her cheeks.

She kept moving until she heard a loud "MEOW!" Rachel stopped in her tracks and shot up out of bed. But it was different this time. The other side was empty, no husband to cuddle with, and no children climbing up to see their mother. All she saw was her cat, Sheila, tugging at her blankets, obviously wanting her morning breakfast. It was all a dream.

She shook off the dream and grudgingly agreed with Sheila, pushing back her warm and comforting blankets to leave her in just her small shorts and tank top. Rachel made her way to the kitchen to get her most beloved pet's food. She also had to make her morning cup or cups really, of coffee. Rachel couldn't help but notice how lonely her apartment seemed since Quinn moved out. Of course her break-up with her longtime boyfriend Jesse St. James didn't help either. She shed a tear remembering the last conversation she had with him.

_6 months prior_

_She had had a rough day at work, Monchele; the couple she shipped had broken up and left her character, Lea Michele, who she had a deep connection with alone. All she wanted to do at this point in the day was curl up and cuddle on the couch with her boyfriend and watch her favourite movie, Funny Girl. What she did not want to do was go home and see what she did see that day._

_She grabbed her keys after fumbling around in her purse. She turned the lock and opened the door. To see her boyfriend of 9 months there, lying on her couch literally having sex with some random girl. _

_Let's just say after a long and drawn-out shouting battle, things were clearly over and she cried in the arms of her best friend for the rest of the night. That's right; Finn Hudson had been there for her when she was at her lowest._

She felt so lonely then and he was there for her. She knew all she had to do was call him at he would be at her side in a heartbeat. So that's exactly what she did.

**Finn's POV**

I get up at 5:30 every morning to go to the set where I barely understand what's happening through my sleepy haze. I can stay in that faze for hours, and I knew that this morning would be no different, arrive drink coffee, play some disc golf maybe and talk to Rachel of course.

_Rachel._

I love how her name rolled off my lips and tongue so naturally. It was like it was made for me to say. She was my bestfriend in the whole world. I mean, I loved hanging with Justin and my boys at the flat, but really, as much as it made me sounds like a girl; my favourite time was with Rachel. How she stroked my arm when we had a heartfelt chat. The way she cuddled so perfectly into my side when we watched Funny Girl. That my hand fit so perfectly with her tiny one. I loved how she enveloped into me she was sad, shaking with tears as I let them stain my shirt. I hated seeing her like that, my Rachel.

As I'm drifting off to sleep I'm thinking about yesterday. I guess it was no different really, but this morning was particularly groggy but when as I'm pouring my coffee I feel a tap on my forearm. I look down to see my favourite person in the world.

"_Well good morning Ms. Rachel Berry" I manage out groggily._

"_Hey there handsome" She says with a smile. That's another thing I love about her, the pet names she has for me make me so unbelievably attracted to her. Handsome, Lover, Babe, Finny, Finnybear. They all make me radiate pride._

"_How are you doing good-looking?" I said cheekily to her with a half grin._

_She giggled at me, Man I love when that girl laughs._

"_Looking a lot better than you. Don't get me wrong, you look hot boy," at this point she winks at me, "But you look like you could use a nap. We don't start filming for an hour and a half, so you have time."_

"_My trailer is being remodeled right now, I'm sharing with Puck at the moment and he is well, let's just say I don't want to sleep in his bed, and we all know I'm way too tall for the couch."_

"_You could use mine if you want, I'm heading over there to read my lines so don't worry about it."_

"_Are you sure? I snore and I don't want to distract you…"_

"_Finn, don't worry about it. I care about you and it's obvious you need sleep. So let's go!" With that she turns and starts to walk towards our trailers_

"_Rach-" I say as I grab her hand and she turns around, "Thank you, I really appreciate this, you have no idea."_

"_Come on Mr. Hudson! Don't get all emotional on me now, I just got my makeup done." She says back playfully._

"_Sorry Rachie," I say as her pull her in for a warm hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and she has hers around mine, "now let's go, I'm tired."_

_The rest of the walk is a comfortable silence she and I have gotten quite accustomed to. She grabs my hand like she always does and swings our arms back and forth excitedly. I really don't understand where she gets all the energy from, but then I remember her religious four cups of coffee every morning._

"_Here we are, Chez Berry!" I say cheesily as I hold open the door for her to climb in following soon after, ducking my head not to hit the ceiling._

"_Make yourself at home Finny, you've been here before." She says as she sits down on her small couch_

_Hearing that I take off my shoes and Cory's classic plaid shirt, leaving me in jeans and a white v-neck, "Thanks again Rach, I really appreciate this."_

_I climb into her bed carefully, sure not to mess up her beautiful covers, as soon as my head hits the pillow my eye lids feel heavy and I'm drifting off. I hear footsteps padding my way, so I delay going straight to sleep. Rachel sits down on the edge of the bed beside me and gently runs her hand through my hair, God this feels so good, I think to myself. Quietly she whispers in my ear,_

"_Goodnight Finny." And give me a sweet kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading back._

_With that I immediately drift off, for what may be the best sleep of my life. I wake up to pounding on the door and what I think is Quinn's voice,_

"_Set in 10 Rachel!" _

_As I hear her walk away I slowly open my eyes while wondering why Rachel didn't answer the door, Maybe she's embarrassed I'm in here, I think but quickly vanish the though when I open my eyes. The answer is lying in my arms, literally. Rachel is snuggled up with her back pressed to my chest and my arms are wrapped around her stomach. I am overjoyed for a moment then remember Quinn's words. I lean down to Rachel and start to whisper in her ear,_

"_Rachel, wake up babe."_

_I hear a grumble coming from her way before she yawns and buries her head into her pillow._

"_Rach, come on. We have to be on set in 10 minutes, no time to waste!"_

_She then opens her eyes, and turns around to face me. Suddenly shock registers on her face and she looks scared, scared of me._

"_Finn! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get in here with you! I swear I had no intentions, I was tired and just climbed in without even thinking. I guess in our sleep we just ended up well, um like... spooning?"_

"_Rach, chill. Do I look upset about this? No, come on, you're my plane buddy, and my bestfriend. Don't fret over this, it's fine." _

_Hearing my words she snuggled her face into my chest and tightened her grip on me._

"_Thank you Finnybear, you're the best" she said in to my chest. I felt her mouth curl up into a smile._

"_No problem Rach, now let's go!"_

_We hopped out of bed and off to set for the day, chatting and back to normal like before. But I just couldn't forget the great feeling of having Rachel in my arms, the comfort of sleeping beside her warm, tiny body. The way she touched my-_

I snapped back into reality when I heard ringing. _Who calls at this hour?_ I thought to myself as I blindly searched the room for my phone.

Speak of the devil, it's her.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**Finn's POV**

_Why is she calling me at this hour? _is my first though. Rachel knows how much I cherish my sleep and wouldn't call me unless something is seriously wrong. So without thinking for another second I quickly swipe my thumb across the screen and pick up.

"Hello?" I manage out sleepily

"Finny? It's Rachel, did I wake you up? Oh god I'm so dumb. Of course you're asleep it 12:30. I'm so sorry, go back to sleep Finn"

"I know it's you Rach, don't worry about it. I was just nodding off but I'm awake now so no worries. What's the matter, you sound upset?"

"It's nothing Finn, go back to sleep, you must be tired."

"Not tired enough to hang up. Rach, I know you, you wouldn't have called without a reason. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You're going to think I'm so dumb Finny."

"I could never think that, you are the single handedly most intelligent, beautiful, talented and sexy woman I know." I replied to her, _CRAP! What did I just say? Did I just tell her I think she's sexy? Obviously it's true, her body is hot but oh my god what am I thinking?_

She giggles through the phone, _Her giggle is so sexy, STOP FINN._

"Thank you Finnybear, you always know how to make a girl blush."

"No problem babe. Now tell me why you called."

"Finny, I'm lonely."

Those three words right there nearly stopped my heart. This tiny little woman, my Rachel, sitting all alone in her apartment because that douchebag boyfriend of hers decided to fuck a random on the couch. How could he? He had without a doubt the most beautiful, kind and caring girl on the planet at his side, yet he decided she wasn't enough? Well fuck him. She deserved so much more than St. James anyway. I knew her self-confidence took a big hit when he cheated on her. I just didn't know it was still bothering her. Bu I guess since Quinn moved out she's had lots of time to think about it. Poor Rachel, I should have asked her how she was doing. So that's why I answer without hesitating for even a

"I'm on my way, I have to make one quick stop first. I'll be there soon babe, 15 minutes"

**Rachel's POV**

_How could I be so dumb? Obviously he's asleep; this is my Finn we're talking about. Not my Finn, Rachel stop thinking about him like that! _ I mentally kick myself for imagining him again. I have to get my act together. What will he think of my, just some needy girl calling him in the middle of the night to tell him she's lonely? Pathetic. But this is Finn, he would never say anything like that to me. Never, he always says such cute things and gives me that adorable half smile that melts my heart. Like when he said I was intelligent and talented. But then he said I was beautiful, and not just beautiful, but sexy. That took me off guard but I loved it. Honestly, the hottest guy I know referring to me, Rachel Barbra Berry, as sexy. That one nearly stopped my heart. I was imagining all the different times he had complimented me, or when we kissed on set when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

_Ding Dong._

I got up and made my way over to the door quickly, checking my appearance in the mirror quickly, oh my god! I was still in my pajamas, my eyes were puffy from crying and my hair looked like a mess. Quickly deciding against him be able to see me like this, I called that the door was open and literally sprinted to the bathroom.

"Hey Rach, where are you?" Finn's voice rang through my apartment. _Less time, crap, I'll have to stay in the outfit. Not enough time._

I quickly splashed my face with water to get rid of the tear stains and splotchiness then ran a comb quick through my hair; and let it fall delicately on my shoulders. It wasn't my best look but it would have to do. I opened the door, slipped on my moccasins and hurried downstairs where my handsome co-star and best friend Finn was waiting for me. He was sitting on my couch, eyes closed as his head rested on the back of the couch. I saw that on the counter he had left a pint of my favourite vegan ice cream as well as a few rental movies.

"Finny, you really didn't have to come over and get all this stuff for me." I said to him, a small smile appearing on my face as he opened his eyes.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to Rach. It's what friends do for each other."

**Finn's POV**

I heard footsteps on the stairs so I quickly averted my attention there. _Big mistake._ She came down the stairs wearing tiny pink spandex shorts and an even tinier (it's that possible) lace tank top. I squeezed my eyes shut immediately and rested my head on the back of the couch, _mailman, mailman, mailman._ It's wasn't until I hear her voice that I opened them again.

I responded to her a generic answer then got up and made my way over to her, she had perched herself up on the counter and looked gorgeous, well, everything except for her face. Don't get me wrong, she was the most beautiful person I had ever met, and whenever anyone questioned that, I answered them with my fist.

She just looked so broken, I couldn't stand it, it was crushing my heart to look at her. So I walked over to her and wrapped my large arms around her while she sat on the countertop, pulling her body closer to mine. She reciprocated the hug, wrapping my petite arms around my torso and burying her head into my strong chest. I held her like this for a long time, even when she started to whimper and when I felt her warm tears soaking through my shirt I held on to her. When her body stopped shaking I finally pulled away, resting my forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed; I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"He wasn't the one Rach, you know it. If he was, the jackass wouldn't have done what he did. The guy of your dreams is out there, heck; maybe you've already met him. Just don't give up Rachel. You're beautiful; don't let anyone treat you differently." I whispered gently to her before planting a sweet kiss to her forehead, resting my lips there for a minute.

When I pulled away she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. My hands rested on either side of her and I towered over her on the counter. She pulled me back in for another hug, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her level. Her lips grazed my ear as she whispered,

"Thanks Finnybear, you've made me feel so much better."

Hearing her say that I moved my hands and grabbed the underside of her thighs, lifting her up. She giggled and then wrapped her legs around my waist, holding on for dear life.

"FINN! Put me down now!" she shouted between laughs

"If you want me to" I hoisted her up really high then dropped her about a foot before catching her in my arms again.

"FIIIIIIINN! Don't you dare do that again." She said as she scrambled back into my arms, wrapping her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist tighter, pulling us even closer together. I put my hands back on to her thighs.

"So now you want me to carry you, huh? Make up your mind woman." I said to her cheekily, sending her a smirk. I received back a glare that let me know it was time to put her down. I made my way over the couch where I proceeded to plop her down and watch her giggle.

"Finn Hudson, do that ever again and I will kill you."

"Is that a death threat? Hmmm… do you know how to get rid of those kinds of thoughts?"

"Don't you dare Finn."

"It's as if you're reading my mind Rach, give me one good reason why I shouldn't straighten you out?" I said with a wink, letting her know I was still joking.

Right then and there she put on the most adorable puppy-dog face I have ever seen. Complete with a jutted out lower lip and huge eyes. Looking into them I was sold, I couldn't cause this adorable woman and kind of pain. No matter what.

"You're lucky this time Berry. But eventually I'll grow immune to that look, but for now, it saved you."

"Thanks Finny. Let's watch a movie, you grab the snacks and I'll put it in? There's beer in the fridge if you want one."

I knew I couldn't argue with her on the movie we watched. I knew it was going to be _Funny Girl_. It always was, but tonight I just didn't have the heart to argue with her. Plus I wasn't sure if my knees could survive another puppy-dog look, last time they almost gave out at the cuteness.

When we returned back to the couch we go in our regular positions. I sat horizontally on the couch, both legs spread in front of me. She crawled up in between my legs and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped both my arms around her torso while she ran one hand up and down my arm. It was comfortable to say the least. I then looked down at her, big mistake and remembered what she was wearing. I shut my eyes and mumble _mailman_ to myself a couple of times before opening my eyes to watch the rest of the movie with her.

After _My Man _I looked down at her, knowing it was her favourite song and usually reduced her to tears. Instead when I looked down, I saw her cuddled close into my chest, eye shut and breathing to herself softly. She had fallen asleep, but this was normal. Most movie nights she did, so I continued our routine, I got up carefully, and then picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom. I placed her down on her bed careful not to bump her head; she was already in her pajamas so I just slipped her under the covers and planted a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Rach, sweet dreams." I started to get up with I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"Don't leave me Finn, I'm so lonely." She said as she looked straight up into my eyes.

"Alright Rach, I'll stay. If you need me I'll be down on the couch in the living room, okay?"

"Finn, don't be stupid. Obviously you can stay up here with me. Just climb in on the other side. That's an order Hudson."

"Rach, I didn't bring pajamas and I don't really feel like sleeping in a dress shirt and jeans."

"Then take them off Finn." She mumbled sleepily

"I'll only be in my boxers then Rach."

"Finn! I don't care, just get in the bed and lay with me okay? I'm totally comfortable around you, plus I've seen you in your boxers before so don't worry about it."

"Alright Rach, sorry. No peeking, okay?"

"Yes Finn, my eyes are squeezed shut"

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in the bed carefully. She immediately scooted over, cuddling up to me. She pressed her face into my chest and her arms curled up in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. I knew she never liked to sleep alone. I placed a final kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Finnybear" she mumbled as she pressed her lips to my chest once, lingering there for a moment.

"Goodnight Rachel" I said back softly, and I couldn't help but think to myself, _this night has been more than good to me._ I slowly drifted off to sleep with Rachel in my arms, all felt right in the world.


	3. Chapter 3 Steamy

**Finn's POV**

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling! Streets lights, people, Ohhhh. Don't stop…"_

_What the hell? _I inwardly groaned to myself. One of the boys must be taking a shower. But why are they singing "Don't Stop Believing"? This doesn't make sense. That voice, it's too high pitched and clear. That's not one of the boys… it sounds like… _Rachel._ I gulped and opened my eyes, quickly registering that I was in fact in Rachel's apartment, in her bed, wearing only boxers. _Holy shit._ To make things better, I knew she was in the shower, hot, wet and naked only a door away.

I looked over to the door to see it wasn't fully closed, but had about a foot open, just enough to see into the temporarily steamy mirror. I heard the shower stop and Rachel resided to just humming to herself, but then she stepped out of the shower. And I saw, well, everything. In the reflection the mirror gave off I saw her perky breasts bouncing as she opened the door to her shower. My eyes traveled down her body where I saw her toned stomach glistening with water. I closed my eyes and murmured _mailman, mailman, mailman._ I needed that before I could allow my eyes to wander any further. When I re-opened them my face registered disappointment as she had slipped on a towel but I still got a glimpse of her infinite legs and she rubbed on some moisturizer. Even from where I was lying in bed I could pick up the scent of vanilla. _That smells so good._ I was getting hard just thinking about it.

Out of desperation I rolled over in bed just in time to hear her click off the light and quietly pad over toward her closet. Figuring she had put on clothes in the bathroom, I turned around to come face to face with a beautiful sight. Rachel Berry only clad in a black, lacy lingerie duo. I gulped so loudly she must have heard because before I could steal a second glance her voice rang through the air.

"FINN!" She screeched, lunging for the closest articles of clothing before locking herself in her closet.

"Rach! Oh shit. I'm so sorry, I just woke up and opened my eyes and then you were half-naked and screaming."

All Finn could pick up were the sounds of sniffling coming from the closet and he knew Rachel was crying out of embarrassment. Which, in his opinion was the last thing she needed to worry about. Sure he had seen her pretty much naked, but he had _loved _it. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he knew she thought otherwise. So rolling out of bed he trudged over to the closed closet doors and knocked lightly.

"Rach, babe. Don't worry about it, I didn't see anything. You're fine, now can I come in, or are you going to come out?"

He heard some mumbling on the other side of the door and sounds of clothes being pulled on before he heard her mumble, "You can come in."

**Rachel's POV**

_Oh my god, he just saw me wearing see-through undergarments. He saw what I really looked like, just a dwarf with a huge nose. No boobs to attract the eyes or anything. Just me._ I sat slumped on my closet floor, shaking as the tears streamed. I had just shown so much of myself to the man of my dreams and I knew I wasn't good enough for him. He deserved so much more than what I had to offer, no wonder he doesn't want to make a move on me. I kept running these thoughts through my head, feeling worse and worse by the second until he opened the door.

In the height of everything I had thrown on my fleece booty shorts and a large hoodie he had forgotten here one movie night, _Way to make an impression dumbass. You look like crap._ I sniffled some more thinking about what had just happened until I felt a hand on my knee.

"Rachel, please open your eyes and look at me." His voice softly spoke to me.

Unable to resist anything he ever asked me to do; I slowly turned my head up to look at him, knowing my eyes were puffy and red-rimmed and my hair a wet, tangled mess.

"There's her beautiful face." He said with a chuckle, the large pad of his thumb reaching out to my face, quickly but gently wiping the tears away before he shifted and sunk down beside me, his back resting on my dresser.

"Don't bother Finn. I appreciate it, but I'm – I'm not" I couldn't finish my sentence because the tars started again.

"Oh Rachel, honey. Stop crying please. Scream at me, shout for seeing you, hit me in the face, just don't cry. Anything but that really." He pleaded as he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me into his lap as I continued to shake with tears.

He quietly shushed me and rocked me back and forth until I quieted down. When I did stopped crying he didn't press for any answer to how I was feeling, he just ran his large fingers through my hair, surprisingly gently untangling the knots. When he finished he kissed the top of my head and stood up. He then turned around and offered me his warm hand and smiled at me.

"Time for a coffee maybe?" he asked carefully and kindly, his eyes shining with warmth.

I could only nod my head yes. He pulled me up by my hand and intertwined our fingers tight. I rested my body weight against his as we made our way to the kitchen where Sheila was patiently waiting for her breakfast.

"Oh shit! Sheila, I'm so sorry, I forgot to feed her breakfast and she's been sitting here starving. I'm a terrible owner and she's going to hate me too and- a-and" I broke off again, staring to whimper and cry.

Finn quickly redirected his glance toward me and wrapped me in a tight hug, nearly squeezing all the air out of me. He whispered words of reassurance in my ear and I shook. When I didn't let up after a few minutes, he lifted me up and put me down on a stool in front of my granite island in the kitchen.

"Well Miss Sheila, time for breakfast, yes?" Finn said and he rubbed my kitty behind her ears. He turned towards the fridge and got out her food, then put it on a dish for Shelia to nibble at.

"Well, you just became Sheila's favourite person today." I said, giving him a small smile, the first since the um… _accident _this morning.

"Hopefully, I never thought she liked me really.." he trailed off with a chuckle, "But now Miss Berry, I believe it is time for our breakfast, hmm?" He smiled at me and turned around to start making coffee in the machine. I just watched in awe as the cutest, sweetest and kindest boy I knew stood in my kitchen, in his boxers making ME breakfast. No words could describe how I was feeling.

"Pour vous, mademoiselle" he said in his best French accompanied by a wink as he put down a cup of coffee in front of me. I smiled back at him and whispered an almost silent "Merci".

He turned around to start making my favourite vegan pancakes while I sipped my coffee, which he got perfect for the record. I couldn't help but rise from my stool silently and trod over to him. With his back turned away from me I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso, feeling his abs with my fingertips.

"Thank you Finny, you know how to treat a girl perfectly. Again, I'm so sorry for what you saw this morning, and I'm glad it hasn't affected our friendship in the slightest." I mumbled in to his bare back, happy in the warmth of his body. He turned around I my arms with a look of shock on his face.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry Rach? I got to wake up to the sight of a totally hot, almost nude woman humming to herself in front of me. Really, I couldn't have asked for a better wakeup. So thank you Rachel, you sure do know how to make a guy feel welcome, eh?" He winked at me and his ears turned a bright shade of pink, his tell that he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Finn, you don't have to say that. Really, I mean you cuddled with me last night wearing only your boxers. Now that my friend is the definition of smoking." I threw back at him, feeling my cheeks start to colour as I blushed.

"Smoking, eh?"

"Totally the hottest, oh and your abs make me weak at the knees."

"Well then, I should inform you that those lacy panties showcased your ass perfectly." He said smirking

as his hand snaked down my back to squeeze my butt in his hand.

"You're one to talk. When you woke up this morning, muscles rippling as always," I paused running my fingertips down his chest, "You had he absolute sexiest bedhead I've ever seen." I retorted as I maneuvered my arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Want to get a closer look?" He said as he hoisted me up on to his hips, similar as he did last night, but this time he held on to my ass, resulting in me squealing with laughter.

When I stopped laughing and looked at him, our eyes caught and locked. There was an unspoken agreement, we both started to lean in, I could feel his coffee-scented breath on my tongue and as our lips were about to meet-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

**Finn's POV**

The siren for the smoke alarm wailing, "Shit!" I cursed, carefully setting Rachel down while I opened up the windows and went back to the stove to see the culprit that had cockblocked me. A burnt pancake. A burnt pancake had stopped me from kissing the girl on my dreams.

"Whoops Finny, should've been paying more attention to my breakfast and less to my ass!" She said playfully and smacked my arm.

"Sorry babe, couldn't help it. I'll start again and then maybe you could help me by not being so damn attractive and close when I try to cook?"

"Deal, but only if it means my pancakes come sooner. I'm hungry." She pouted. It took all I could not to hop the counter and kiss the pout off of her luscious lips. I regained control and smiled at her.

"Right away Princess."

"Thank you my knight in shining armor!" she said as she came around the counter and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, lightly grazing the corner of my mouth. I would have gone in for a kiss, but then I remembered the pancakes. I put them down at the table she had set for us, and took my seat directly across from hers. As we ate she rubbed her foot up and down my leg. Of course she didn't know it gave me the hugest boner ever to a point where it was becoming unbearably painful to hide.

We finished up breakfast and cleaned the kitchen together. She washed and I dried. Then we cuddled up on the couch as usual, somehow closer (if that was possible) and settled in to watch yet another movie. I breathed out a long sigh of relief. _This is all that matters, what's here in my arms._ When she's in my arms, I'll always make sure she's safe.


	4. Chapter 4 Hard

**Rachel's POV**

It had been a week since Finn and I had our sleepover. I was so worried at first that our friendship would be altered from the almost-kiss but to my surprise nothing changed the next Monday at work. Finn and I teased each other flirtatiously but neither he nor I said anything about it. I would be relieved if I wasn't just a tad disappointed. I mean, this is practically my brother but he's so caring, sweet, gentle and not to mention undeniably sexy. Maybe it didn't mean anything to him. Why would it? Someone like him would never go for a girl like me.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Rach!"

I turned around to see him in costume jogging towards me as I left my trailer. "Oh hey Finn"

"Are you okay Rach? You seem a bit off…" he questioned while looking over me skeptically.

"I'm fine," but to be honest, being this close to him without jumping him was killing me. I knew I felt something more than friendship for him but I just didn't know how deep it was. One thing I was for sure about was that these were one-sided feelings that needed to stop.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I am not stupid, you're my best friend. Tell me what's wrong Rach. I can help" he pleaded while staring in to my eyes.

"You can't help Finn. Just drop it. Please."

"Rach-"

"Finn. Stop it. Now why did you come over here in the first place? Does Ryan need something?"

"Yeah, he wants us to film a monchele number and the scene following. You know? The big kiss after the fight?"

_SHIT!_ I thought to myself. I can't film this scene with him right now. I'll probably die looking into his eyes. _Rachel, suck it up! You have to do this he can't know anything is wrong. Just breathe._

"Rach…?"

"What? Yeah sorry, I'm good to film, let's go!"

We arrived on set and nearly everyone had already left. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize it was nearing 1 am. We stood there and chatted about random things until Ryan called us over.

"Okay guys, this needs to be more passionate than any other kiss you've ever done before. Lea and Cory are finally getting back together after struggling for so long. I pretty much just want you to run over at Finn and jump his bones. You finally see him and you know you're meant to be together. Alright? Make it happen!"

**Finn's POV**

After hearing our directions from Ryan we walked over to our starting positions in a silence. I looked over at Rach, she seemed off still and I didn't know why. I made my way over there to lift some of the tension before we filmed.

"Oh hey there little lady. Are you ready for some Cory-lovin'?" I said with a cheesy wink.

Rachel turned her head and gave me the first smile I had seen out of her all day. "Only if you're ready for a whole lot of sexy from your Lea-boo." She said and ran her hands down her sides jokingly swaying her hips.

It felt so good to be joking with her like this again. I missed goofing off and chatting with her, she truly is my best friend. Which is why I'm pretty pissed at myself for getting a little bit excited when she bit her lip sexily at me. I knew she didn't mean to, but between the hips and the lips, I was screwed. I felt my pants tightening and I couldn't control it. The best I could do was try and hide it.

"Alright! Places! And 3, 2, 1 ACTION!" Ryan shouted.

We went through the dialogue meaningfully, putting all our emotion in to it, then came the kiss. Rachel and I made eye contact before she came running at me. I braced myself while staying in character as she threw herself onto me. Her arms wrapped around my neck while her legs around my waist like a vice grip. I looked into her eyes and then mashed our lips together, not caring about the rules. I was going to kiss her however I wanted.

**Rachel's POV**

He caught me in his strong arms like I knew he would, resting his hands lightly on my bum. We looked at each other and kissed like never before. Unlike every other kiss he slipped his tongue into my mouth, swirling it with mine like he was trying to taste all he could. I was so distracted by our passionate kiss I almost didn't notice the hard object poking me in the stomach. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his and looked down. What I saw amazed me. Finn had a giant boner. When I looked up he shrugged as if to say "sorry" and then blushed. The fact that I made him like that thrilled me, I smashed my lips against his and sought out his tongue, inviting it to play. Everything was perfect and I wanted it to last forever.

"CUT!"

Finn and I snapped our heads up and stared at each other for a minute before realizing I was still rapped around him. Sensing the same thing, he gripped my hips tightly with his huge hands and slowly slid me down his body. When my feet finally reached the ground I was breathless. I didn't have too much time to think of what just happened before Ryan called us over and told us the scene went perfectly and they wouldn't need us anymore tonight. We thanked him and walked out of the studio towards our trailers in silence. When we got to my trailer Finn said goodnight, kissed my cheek and went to his trailer.

I changed out of my Lea clothes and into my regular clothes to get ready to go home in a daze. I was about to sit on the couch when I heard a knock on my trailer door. I was a bit confused, it was super late and most people were off set. Either way I walked over to my door and swung it open to see Finn for a split second before he walked in, grabbed me and shoved me against the door. He looked me in the eye for a second and I saw something I had only seen a few times. I saw it when we were making pancakes and today on set during the kiss. It was hungry lust.

"Finn?" I asked timidly.

He pushed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, tongues swirling, bodies mashed together. He pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my back while I fisted my hands into the ends of his hair. When we broke for air I went to speak but was immediately silenced by the feel of his silky mouth sucking on my neck, no doubt going to leave a love bite. I wanted to push him off and say we needed to talk first but it felt so good. He kissed the spot right behind my ear and my legs started to give out. Feeling my trembling, he picked me up carefully and made his way over to the bed in my trailer. He laid me down gently before climbing on and lying beside me, both our chests heaving for much needed air.

"Finn?" I tried again, curling on to my side to look at his profile.

"Hi" He said sheepishly and he rolled to face me.

"Well hey there" I giggled.

"We should probably talk about this, shouldn't we?"

"Mhmm, but for now, just hold me please. I want to cuddle and fall asleep in your arms."

"I can handle that" he laughed.

"Goodnight Finn" I whispered looking up at him as I fisted my hands into the front of his shirt, pulling myself closer to his body.

"Night Rach" he murmured, dropping his head down to peck me on the lips before wrapping his arms around my waist and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Coffee

**Finn's POV**

The sun shone in through the window and hit her silky brown hair, making it glimmer while she slept peacefully in my arms. I had woken up about 10 minutes ago but had been content to just sit and watch her sleep, she was so cute when her eyebrows scrunched together or she got this little smile on her face while dreaming. It was all good until she moved her leg to put it on top of me, landing directly on top of my bladder. I tried to hold it but I didn't want to wet her bed so I gently removed myself from her grasp and went to my trailer to freshen up, make coffee and relieve myself. I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and headed out.

I ran my hands through my hair in my trailer and brushed my teeth. I put on an extra-large pot of bold coffee, knowing it was Rachel's favourite. I waited while it brewed then put some soy milk in her mug and walked back to her trailer. As I was walking up the steps I heard the sound of sniffling. I ran up the steps being careful not to spill the coffee.

"Rachel? Rach, baby, what's the matter?" I cooed as I ran to the bed to hold her in my arms.

"Get off of me!" she shouted angrily.

"Rachel? What did I do?"

"What did you do!? I woke up alone, by myself. Abandoned, Finn."

"I'm so sorry baby. I went back to my trailer to go pee and brush my teeth. I didn't want to wake you up the flush of the toilet.." I said sheepishly.

"Oh Finn…I'm sorry I yelled I just thought you abandoned me like everyone does. I'm not good enough for you and I thought you were just figuring that out" she said with a frown.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was staring me in the eyes, "Rachel, I will never leave you. I'm so sorry you woke up without me, I thought you would be out for a while. I promise you. Even if I tried I don't think I could leave you. You know why Rach? It's because I love you."

"You love me…?" she whispered in awe.

"With all my heart. I knew I always had a connection with you that I didn't have with anyone else, but I guess it just took me longer than the rest to figure out what it was."

She flung herself at me from where she was sitting and buried her face into my chest. I started to feel wetness seeping through my shirt.

"Rach, stop crying. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I-I just needed you to know." I said holding back my own tears. I just told the girl I'm in love with that I loved her and she started to cry.

"What? Of course I feel the same way Finn. I'm in love with you! I have been for so long and you've always been there for me but I didn't want to risk our friendship."

We looked at each other for a moment before going into to a love-filled embrace. When we broke apart I leaned down and gently pressed my lips on to hers. This kiss was not about passion or need. It was simply to show my love. I pulled back and held her hands, staring into her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too Finny"

"I made you coffee Rach, bold with soy milk"

"I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more now" she said giggling.

**THE END.**


End file.
